Destiny of the Fox and Firework
by The Kitsune Of Legend
Summary: An un-forseen incident causes Naruto to revert back to the age of seven. Due to certain issues with his chakra control, he is sent back to the acedemy with his young rival Konohamuru, and a certain Hyuuga. Strong and Smart Naruto Nar/Hanabi
1. Impulse and Disaster

Naruto sat on the swing in the academy yard with somber and downcast eyes. He had failed the final exams for a third time now. Thoughts of why he had so much trouble with the bunshin jutsu ran through his mind. So lost in his thoughts he did not notice the three pairs of eyes watching him attentively. That's when his thoughts were broken by a soft voice.

N-naruto-kun, a-are y-y-you okay? A stuttering Hinata asked.

"Yeah Hinata, I am." Naruto lied putting on smile.

That's when he noticed how nervous she was.

"Are you okay Hinata." He asked.

"H-hai Naruto-kun, I-it's just t-that I am w-weak." The timid girl said.

Naruto thought about this. She had always done well in class, not the best, but well. He then realized that it was probably her self confidence that held her down. Little did everyone know, he was not as dense as everyone thought he was, at least not with Hinata's feelings towards him. He just didn't want to hurt the poor girl. Especially, since she was always so nice to him.

"Hinata, you are not weak. You just need to believe in yourself. That's how I get through my life."

"It's J-just t-that m-my father w-wants me to b-be the b-best. B-but I c-can't even b-beat m-my s-seven y-year old s-sister."

"Like I said it's because you don't believe in yourself. If you believe you can and don't hold back I am sure you can win." Naruto said, his blue eyes peering straight into hers.

"Also, try not to stutter so much, you are above it, plus it will help people take you seriously."

"Hai Naruto-kun!"

Hanabi watched her sister interact with what the whispers were saying was the class failure. She easily saw how she felt for the orange clad idiot. She did not understand how a prestigious Hyuuga had fallen as her sister had. She was shy and weak, everything her blood was not supposed to be. She and the branch servant had come to get Hinata after her tests. She came merely to get out of her clan's estate. She knew that her father intended for them to duel, in one last effort to see if Hinata was worthy of being clan heiress. She looked at Naruto again. Even though he had failed his eyes showed nothing but determination. She continues to stare as she listened to the other adults talk about how he was evil. She analyzed him looking for any hint of their assumptions and could find none as his eyes were full of kindness, a kindness that hid a very deep pain and sadness. It was almost as if he was alone his whole life. She was broken out of her thoughts when Hinata came and stood next her. Her eyes were hard with determination. Just what did the blonde say to her.

Mizuki went over to the orange clad boy with a dark smirk on his face. It was time to set his plan in motion.

Naruto sat down on the ground breathing heavy. The jutsu he managed to learn from the scroll was harder than he expected. His clothes were tattered and torn.

The pale emotionless eyes of Hanabi Hyuuga watched the blond train to learn the jutsu. Whatever he had said to Hinata had caused a drastic change and allowed her to beat Hanabi. Her father was so upset that he decided to give his attention to Hinata now. She was angry and confused, but also intrigued. How the supposed dead-last had caused such a change in her sister had her curious with the boy. After watching him try and try again to learn this jutsu she could easily see why Hinata admired him. He had determination like no other person she had seen. From the shadows she watched as more events started to unfold

"Naruto, I have found you. What are you doing out here?" Iruka said as he landed next to him.

"Iruka-sensei you found me. I only managed to learn one jutsu."

"What are you doing with that scroll Naruto."

"Mizuki-sensei told me that if I learned a Justu from this scroll and showed it to you, then you would let me graduate." The blond said to his confused teacher.

It was then that the chuunin heard whistles of steal. He quickly threw Naruto out of the way as the kunai pinned him the shack behind him.

"It is such a shame that you had to interfere, Iruka." Mizuki said with a dark smile.

"NARUTO, TAKE THE SCROLL AND RUN." Iruka yelled to Naruto when he realized what Mizuki was planning.

Thinking fast Mizuki came up with a way to stall Naruto.

"Naruto, don't you want to know why the village hates you. Well I'll tell you. You already know the story of the Yondaime killing the Kyuubi, only he did not kill it. Instead, he sealed in a new born baby. You. Don't you see you are responsible for the death of many in the village, even Iruka's parents. Even he hates you.

Realization hit Naruto in the heart harder than anything he had ever felt. Not knowing what to do, he turned and ran.

Hanabi's eyes were wide with shock. She suddenly understood all of the adults glares and malice towards naruto. She thought back on all the times she had seen him and could not think of one time he didn't have a smile on his face. There were even times he would be bloody and bruised but he still held strong. She gained a new insight on what it meant to be strong. For one of the few times, she felt compassion for him and decided to follow not caring what the two chunnin were doing.

By the time she found him she saw him leaning on a tree listening to a rather touching speech from Iruka. She then saw Mizuki get ready to throw his last large shuriken. Again the blonde surprised her. He appeared seemingly out of thin air and sent a knee to the traitorous chuunin's face. After some words were exchanged Naruto did a hand seal and suddenly the forest was full of thousands of orange clad blondes. He must have had a lot of chakra. She then watched as the clones beat Mizuki to unconsciousness. Iruka stood up and started to head towards his savior. That's when disaster struck. Mizuki grabbed Naruto's leg and with his last bit of strength stabbed a kunai hilt deep into Naruto's stomach right where the seal was.

Naruto could only feel pain. The pain became a burning fire in his stomach as he heard a roaring in his head. Not being able to handle hit he blacked out and fell into his own deepening pool of blood.

With Iruka injured and Naruto dying Hanabi, for the first time ever acted on impulse and dashed towards Mizuki with surprising speed. Activating her Byakugan she simply struck the tenketsu right next to Mizuki's heart, killing him instantly. She then helped Iruka to Naruto's side.

The Third watched all of this from his crytal ball. Beginning to fear for the Kyuubi containers life he called for his ANBU.

"I need you all to come with me now!" He ordered and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Four ANBU followed.

Inside Naruto's mindscape Naruto lay in the fetal position with the Kyuubi roaring in its cage. Mizuki managed to hit part of the seal that connected the two life forces together. There was a bright light that both vessel and container had to shield their eyes from. Once the light subsided, standing in its place was none other than the Yondaime Hokage.

"Kyuubi, I need you to start healing my son before you both die. I will try to fix the seal."

Nodding in agreement the giant fox sent a wave of chakra over the startled boy.

"Naruto, my son, I need you to lay flat on your back." Minato said soothingly. Naruto complied.

The older blonde started flashing through hand seals faster than Naruto could follow. He then slammed his hand down onto his now fully healed stomach. Not even bothering to call out the name of the Jutsu he forced more chakra into it causing another blinding light. Once the light subsided, the famed Hokage helped Naruto to his feet.

"So, you are my father huh?" Naruto asked completely taken aback.

"Yeah, kind of cool huh."

A/N: So this is the first chapter, now to those of that were reading Legacy of a Shinobi, I apologize. It some how got deleted and I no longer have the computer that all my stuff was saved on. Never fear though, because I am rewriting it and plan on having it up soon. It will be a bit different as I have better Ideas now. Any way please Read and Review. – KIT-


	2. Questions and Answers

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I also want to know what people think as opinion helps me continue. I hope my writing style isn't confusing and feel free to ask me questions.

Disclaimer that I forgot before: I Don't Own Naruto. I will only say this once as I am sure you all get the message.

**Elia950: Thank you for the review and also pointing out my mistake. I am in great gratitude.**

The Hokage arrived to see Iruka and Hanabi kneeling over the unconscious form of Naruto. He no longer seemed to be bleeding and assumed that the Kyuubi had healed the wounds. As he got closer to his unofficial grandson he noticed some peculiar details. He quickened his pace to inspect the boy. The first thing he noticed was that Naruto was a lot smaller in sized. His face had more baby fat to it than it already had. His hair looked much longer and there for was more unruly. Sighing and his confusion he lifted the small blondes shirt. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the seal was fully intact. He didn't know how but was glad none the less. He only hoped that Jiraiya would decide to show up some time soon. He turned to the two other ninja who had yet to take their eyes off of the boy. Examining their faces he saw that Iruka had nothing but pain and sadness in his eyes. Hanabi was a different story though. Her normaly emotionless eyes now were full of them. The first thing he saw was confusion mixed with sympathy. Looking closer he saw there was also traces of fear. He only hoped it was for the boys safety and not of him. Deciding to make his presence known he cleared his throat.

"Iruka, Hanabi, please step away so that the ANBU can carry him to the hospital." The Sandaime said in a soft and caring voice. They both nodded and stood.

"I also request that you get checked out at the hospital as well." Again all he got was a nod

One of the four ANBU picked up the unconscious form of Naruto and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The other remaining three went to Mizuki's body and did the same. Now only the Hokage, Iruka, and Hanabi remained in the eerily quiet forest. Sarutobi started to walk away at a slow peaceful pace and the other two fell in step.

"I will have someone send for your father, Hanabi. He will want to know what is going on after all. I am sure he has noticed that you are not home by now. You both did a brave thing today and shall justly be rewarded."

"My father is going to kill me." Hanabi said in a hoarse voice startling the old man.

"I am sure he will understand, after all, you did take your first life today." He replied trying to suppress a grin.

This made Hanabi stop in her tracks. She had actually let that slip her mind do to the shock of Naruto's gruesome state. Mizuki's lifeless eyes played back in her mind over and over. Her father had told her that taking a life would be hard, but expected if she were to become a shinobi. She figured it would have been harder, but she then considered that she was saving someone's life. She also wondered what her father would think of her first kill being a Konoha Ninja, and not a foreign one. Was she in the wrong? Should she have only knocked him out? Loads of these questions started to give her a headache. She unconsciously grabbed her head. The Hokage had heard her stop and turned to watch her. He noticed her grab her head and decided to calm her down.

"You did a good thing today. When you are truly a ninja it will be expected of you to not hesitate when eliminating and enemy. And yes, Mizuki was an enemy. The moment that he threw deadly projectiles at a fellow Konoha Ninja and citizen he became such. He was also a threat to Naruto, and there for was your duty to eliminate said threat. Try not to worry yourself over your father's reaction. I will do my best to calm him down before allowing him to see you."

Hanabi looked up to the famed leader and nodded her thanks, not trusting her voice.

Inside of Naruto's mind, Naruto stood staring at the man claiming to be his father. Different emotions flashed through his eyes. First he was glad to know who his father was. Then he realized it was the same man that gave him his curse. This angered Nartuo greatly. He slowly considered that may have been the only option at the time. The more he thought though, the more confused he became. After he all, one of the strongest and most feared ninja was claiming to be his father. Minato watched his son with curious eyes He knew this news would be hard on his son.

"Naruto, take a seat. I can tell by your expression that you have a lot of questions. I will explain as much as possible, but I haven't much time."

Naruto nodded and sat.

"Now first, I am your father. I would not lie to you about that. I know you are probably angry but, I tell you I had no other choice. The Kyuubi was close to our village and had to act fast. To why it is that I choose you is because it was a heavy burden to ask anyone else. I also could not do so if I was not willing to consider my own son. So, therefore I just acted. You mother would be angry at me. I am sorry to say that she passed giving birth to you." Minato said in a caring way.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked finally speaking. He noticed his voice seemed different.

"We are inside of your mind." Minato answered with a laugh.

"How are you in my mind." Naruto asked a little shocked.

"Well, It was a safety precaution I added to your seal. Originally, this part of the seal was supposed to activate once you reached an eight tailed state using the Kyuubi's chakra. Either that or when the seal was in danger of breaking. Now with the latter happening, well here I am. The seal was designed so that the fox's chakra would fuse with yours. It was also designed to take his life, if, and when you lose yours. I added a bit of my soul for the precaution method."

"How can I use the fox's chakra." Naruto asked.

"That I do not have time to explain. I suggest that you talk to him about this. You will also notice that you look, well, younger. This you will also have to talk to him about, seeing as I don't understand it myself. Now listen carefully because I can feel my time is running out. Tell Sarutobi that you know that I am your Dad and he will know what to do. I left a letter explaining any more questions you might have. You will also probably have trouble with you chakra for a few days because I had to alter the seal. Please do know that I am horribly sorry that your life turned out this way. I wished that people would see you as a hero. I am very proud of you for taking on this role so well. I truly believe that you are the only one that can handle it. I also want you to know that your mother and I love you very much and expect to see you in the next life. However, not for a while." Minato finished with teary eyes.

Naruto was also trying to fight the tears from his father's speech.

"Now give your old man a hug."

Naruto hesitated and the launched himself at the man. Minato laughed and grabbed his son tightly. Naruto returned the pressure and stood there taking in his father's. Trees and ramen came to mind. He stood there for what felt like forever until he felt his father's figure slowly disappear. Whispers of "I love you and become strong," lingered in the air as his father finally vanished. Naruto just stood and stare where his father stood moments ago for who knows how long. He then heard a deep chuckle. He turned to where the sound had came from and was taken in by awe. There before him stood a giant red fox with nine tails swishing back and forth gracefully. Red menacing eyes burned into Naruto.

"**Ah, my vessel, we meet at last. I am sure that you know who I am. Now being that you will wake soon I will make this short. ****You lost so much blood that even if I had healed your wounds you would have died from lack of it, and I can't just magically produce more of the life fluid. So what I did instead was convert some of our bodies other tissues into blood while healing your wound. That in turn caused your body to become smaller, which by the way made it to where i needed to make less blood, and now you appear to be a seven year old. Simple right? **

No. Naruto retorted. The Kyuubi laughed at this.

"**This is actually a good thing because you still retain what little skills that you had. Your chakra levels will be a bit lower, but you can work on them over time. As will your speed and physical strength. You will still retain all of your knowledge and memories. Your chakra will be hard to summon because honestly your brain is still adjusting to your body. Walking and running should be normal though." ** Kyuubi explained.

" So, I won't have to start completely over then." Naruto thought out loud.

" **Ha Ha, no. But, it might feel like it the first few days." **Kyuubi lightly teased. He then saw Naruto's body start dissapate and realized his body was waking up. Since he was not actively concentrating on being here, and was there merely due to the unconsciousness, he had no control. Kyuubi mentally reminded him to force the boy to meditate.

" **Now you can visit here any time you wish simply by focusing on your inner mind. I have a deal I wish to discuss at a later date. I will also tell you that I never intentionally meant to attack your village. While I may be a presence of evil, I assure you I am not. I will explain all in due time. For now this is all you have time to know. It is time for you to wake, Kit." **Kyuubi said with one last chuckle. Naruto then lost focus on the fox as he became a blur.

Hanabi and Iruka sat next to Naruto's bed waiting for him to wake. Iruka was truly worried for his favorite student. Hanabi was there because she was worried and also waiting for the Hokage to finish talking to her father. She still couldn't believe all that had transpired in one day. First Hinata beats her, proven she is not completely weak. Then there is finding out the strongest demon to ever live was sealed in a boy he had her very curious. Not to mention her sister also had a crush on the said boy. She was take from her thoughts when Naruto started to stir awake.

Sarutobi was sitting across from Hiashi in total surprise. He had just finished telling all of that nights events to the Hyuuga Clan head and he had been completely calm. He even said that he was angry with Hanabi, but understood as her life was going to change drastically. It seemed that seeing his eldest daughter succeed lightened his spirits some.

"Have Hanabi come home when the boy wakes." Hiashi said as he got up to leave.

" Hiashi, my friend, If I might ask, what is your opinion of Naruto?" The old leader asked.

"I hold no judgments of him, as I do not know him. I do not have any ill thoughts of him as our village would have been destroyed if not for him. I also respected his father as a Hokage and as a friend." Hiashi said not even taking a break in his stride. This put a smile on Sarutobi's face.

Naruto opened his eyes to many blinding white lights. He instantly recognized the sterile smell and concluded he was in a hospital room. Slowly and sorely he sat up and looked around. His fell upon Iruka and a girl he did not recognize. He turned to the girl and asked…

"Who are you?"

A/N: Well this concludes chapter two. I know it was slow, but it was very essential to the upcoming events. I know I did not make Naruto react to being seven, but you must consider that he already went through a lot, finging out about the fox and his dad all in a span of minutes. Any way pleas review, as your opinion is important to me. –Kit-


	3. The Start of Something Special

**A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed. I Really want to thank bechtel1 for the advice on my Kyuubi explanation as well as the tips. I understand my last chap was rather disappointing and rushed. I only hope this one is much better and I apologize for my previous below par work.**

Hanabi Hyuuga could at only stare at the blonde boy in sitting in the hospital bed. She was a little surprised to see the boy in front of her. Only hours ago he was lying on the ground dying. Here he was sitting like nothing happened. As she sat there and examined him she noticed now that he looked much smaller and younger than he did before. She then remembered what she found out about him. He contained the nine tailed fox with in him. She remembered his cheesy smile, and imagined what kind of life he lived. He probably went through hell, judging by the way others spoke of him and he still put on a smile. He had more strength than any one she had ever met. She turned her focus to his face and then his cerulean blue eyes. A red tint shaded her cheeks, then she noticed he was staring at her waiting for her to answer him.

"My name is Hyuuga, Hanabi." She said a little quickly.

"Hanabi huh. You are funny you know. And you have the same eyes as Hinata." Naruto said while putting his hand to his chin, as if he were thinking. "Come to think of it, she did mention having a sister. She even said she had to spar her. What a weird family."

"Hello, I am right here in the same room, and yes we did have to spar. I still can't believe she beat me." Hanabi said getting slightly annoyed and angry.

"Hinata won huh. I guess what I said to here really helped her. I didn't think that she would take what I said so seriously. Guess she likes me more than I thought. Why did you guys have to fight any way?"

"Hmph. That is a matter between my family. A simple commoner like you wouldn't understand." Hanabi spat her normal self finally showing.

Naruto turned his head down, looking at the sheets. "I didn't have a family growing up, so your right. But, I do know who my father is."

Hanabi berated herself for her harsh words. She forgot that he was an orphan.

"Naruto…I am sorry…I was wrong to say that. She apologized sincerely.

It was then that a nurse decided to check in. She came in with a venomous glare on her face.

"Oh, I see that you are awake. I will go get the Hokage." She then turned back around and went towards the door. Muttering "demon brat" underneath her breath. Not realizing she was in a room full of shinobi with heightened hearing due to their training, she did not know what was coming. Naruto and Iruka both looked threateningly at the offender. Hanabi, on the other hand reacted in a way that surprised even her. In a blur she was behind the nurse with her arm around her wrist. Her pale eyes burning with anger.

"That is not how you treat a patient or the boy that saved your ass from Kyuubi. If it were not for Naruto then the fox would have destroyed the village and you may not be alive today. It's a wonder he still wants to protect and serve this village with trash like you belittling him so badly." Hanabi spat with a deadly edge. She let go of the terrified nurse who then ran out the door.

Naruto looked up at the small girl with new respect. Very few people ever stood up for him when it came to his tenant. He looked at her, his eyes beaming, and nodded his thanks. Hanabi only nodded back still confused about why she lost it like that. She was a Hyuuga, and that meant she was supposed to be calm and controlled. Alas, since she came into contact with Naruto she let her emotions run rapid. Though she was only seven, the way she was raised made her much smarter than any average kid her age. In her clans eyes she was royalty and should act as such. Still she felt Naruto deserved it.

It was then that the Hokage decided to walk in the room. He had felt the small amount of killer intent that Hanabi unconsciously leaked. He turned his eyes two the three in the room. It seemed that Iruka had yet to speak but sat there smiling fondly at the two youngsters. Naruto and Hanabi were both gazing into each other's eyes with curiosity. He could tell that a bond was forming. The young ones then turned their gaze to him. He smiled when he was the will of fire burning in both of their eyes. Seeing this made his next decision easier.

"Naruto, I am glad to see you up and well. You had us scared for a minute. So I am to assume that you know about your tenant?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hai, Ji-Ji, but I am confused on how Hanabi knows. She just defended me when that nurse called me a demon brat as if she knew." Naruto answered slightly confused

"Ah, well it seems that she found you some time after you took the scroll." Sarutobi blushed at the memory due to Naruto's choice of Jutsu. "Any way, she then followed you from the shadows and watched all of tonights events transpire. She heard what Mizuki had said. She also was the one who killed him after he attacked you." Sarutobi said

Naruto looked wide eyed at the young Byakugan user.

"Yeah, well he was going to kill you." Hanabi said with a blush due to Naruto's thankful look.

The Hokage cleared his throat to get the two's attention. Once he had it he continued.

"Now I am not going to ask for details right now, but, I would like to know exactly how it is that your seal looks different and why you look to be seven years old?" Sarutobi asked giving him a stern look.

"Well, you see…I ended up in my mind somehow and was in front of the Kyuubi's cage. He was screaming in pain. Then my father showed up and told him to start healing me or we would both die. He then told me to lay on my back and he fixed the seal. He told me he was there as a safety measure if the Kyuubi ever tried to take me over or the seal was damaged." Naruto explained as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

It was everyone else's turn to widen their eyes. Both Hanabi and Iruka wondered who Naruto's father was. Sarutobi how ever started to sweat a little nervously.

"So who exactly is your father?" Sarutobi asked

"TheYondaime." Naruto replied with a smile.

" Well this saves us a conversation in the future. I hope you are not mad at me not telling you. I did know after all. " Sarutob said with pleading eyes.

"I understand Ji-Ji. My dad had a lot of enemies who would have came for me to get revenge." Naruto replied surprising everyone with his logic.

"Well, very good then. I assume you will all that your father left to you, but, with it being so late that will have to wait till tomorrow. Now, about you being as you appear now, I am afraid that you will have to re-enter the academy. I do not know that this has done to you chakra. You did, on the other hand show great skill tonight and Iruka was going to pass you. I am really sorry, Naruto."

"I understand. Kyuubi told me I would need time to adjust and get back to the way I was any way."

"You talked to the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked fearfully. Though, he assume this would happen sooner or later, hoping for later."

"Yeah, and it turns out he is not evil." Naruto answered.

"Still, do be careful. He is a demon after all."

"I will."

"Well, you have three months until the academy starts again, so I advise you to take that time to strengthen your skills. I will try to find someone to help you a little here and there, though, I can't make any promises. Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded with a huge grin at the idea of more training. "It is rather late and I still have much to do. You are clear to go home if you wish. Miss Hyuuga, your father asked that I send you home after Naruto had awoken. Since that was a bit ago, I suggest that you do as he asks." He then gave them one last smile before turning to leave.

The room fell silent. Each occupant was retaining all the learned tonight. Iruka decided to finally break the silence.

"Naruto, I want to thank you for saving me tonight. I also want to tell you that I am proud of you and that I will an honor to serve under you as Hokage." Iruka said with a heartfelt smile.

Naruto jumped out of his bed and launched himself at the scarred Chunin. Iruka laughed and returned the embrace. He smiled at his practical little brother and ruffled his hair. Hanabi only rolled her eyes at the awkward moment. Once the brotherly love was over they stood and shook hands.

"Naruto, why don't you head home and I will escort our lady friend home." Iruka commanded more than said.

"No, Iruka-sensei, I want to walk her home. I have some questions for her." Naruto all but begged.

"Fine. But make it quick and then you go straight home and rest." Iruka commanded.

They all nodded before leaving the hospital.

The walk to the Hyuuga compound was a rather peacefull one. The two were silent the whole time but was comfortable and not awkward. The finally reached the main entrance to the vast collection of houses and buildings. The two seven year olds turned to each other.

"It was an honor meeting you, Hanabi-chan" Naruto said before feeling a sharp pain in his arm.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Hanabi demanded with a glare.

"Fine, geeze you don't need to get all Sakura on me." He said sheepishly. This earned him a confused look from Hanabi.

"I bid you good night." She said after a minute. Hanabi turned to leave when she saw her father in front of her.

"I assume you are Uzamaki Naruto." He said looking at the boy still in hospital garments. His clothes were discarded do to the bloody mess they had become.

Naruto only nodded his head dumbly, his fear of the intimidating clan head apparent.

"I want you to come by tomorrow. I will have a Hanabi and some of my help take you to get some new clothes. Hanabi will also teach you some basic chakra control because from what I hear, yours is pathetic." Again Naruto nodded dumbly " Good, and my name is Hyuuga Hiashi. I am Hanabi's father. Thank you for walking her home, but you can call me Hiashi-Sama. Come along Hanabi." He said as he turned to leave.

Hanabi hesitated, confused by her father's offer. It was unlike him. Not questioning this small change in him, she bid Naruto good night and followed.

Naruto smiled his whole way home. He was finally being accepted, and by a cute girl too. He then stopped realizing he thought Hanabi was cute. Shrugging it off he continued his way to his apartment. Once he arrived he went straight to his bed and passed out.

The next morning he rose fairly early as the sun was just rising. He yawned and went to find something to wear. Only finding some shorts and a t shirt with the Konoha insignia on it that fit he made due. He then ventured to his kitchen and started to prepare his breakfast. Ramen. After he had finished it he decided it was time to see the old man. After locking his door he left for the Hokage's office.

Sarutbo Hiruzen yawned loudly. He had not gotten much sleep since when he returned to his office he gathered everything that Minato left his sun. This contained many blood sealed scrolls, a letter, and keys to his new home. He pictured Naruto's face when would finally see the huge estate he now owned. He then prepared the papers needed to change Naruto's last name. He assumed that Naruto would want to since it was only natural. As he was neatly placing the documents and such in a pile, there was knock on his door.

"Come in" He said.

Naruto entered his adopted grandfather's office. It always smelled of pipe tobacco. As soon as he entered the Hokage's smiling face greeted him.

"Naruto, how are you feeling this morning."

"Good Ji-Ji."'

"Good. Now, What I have here are some scrolls and letter bound by a blood seal. Only the blood of a descendant of the Yondaime can open them. To do so you simply bite your finger and smear the blood over the seal." He paused waiting for Naruto to nod in understanding." There is also a set of keys to you new home. I will have an ANBU show you where it is later today. Also, do you wish to change your last name to that of your father's" He paused again, seeing Naruto start to speak he interjected."Please understand that in doing so you may attain some unwanted attention as well as new threats and enemies. There is also a high chance that people will start respecting you solely because of who your dad was."

"I understand, but I know it's what my dad wanted. Besides, I will show them I deserve it no matter what." He replied his eyes blazing. This made Sarutobi smile with pride.

" I am glad to hear that. Please sign here." He said handing the blonde a pen. '_You will make your father proud Naruto'_

"Can I go now, I have to meet Hanabi-chan….I mean Hanabi now."

Sarutobi smiled at the added suffix and nodded try to hold in his laughter.

Naruto grabbed all of his stuff and ran out of the office. A few moments later he arrived at the Hyuuga compound out of breath. Hanabi and a branch member were already waiting for him.

"Baka, you are late." She said with a glare.

"Sorry Hanabi-chan...OUCH!"

" I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU MORON"

From inside the compound Hiashi only smiled as he heard his daughter yell at the blonde enigma.

"Hinata, do it again" He said having here start her katas again.

**A/N: There is Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it because it was fun to write. Please Review, and thank you for the support, you all rock.**


	4. A Glimpse of A Hero

**To all of my readers. I am horribly sorry for not updating in so long, I kind of lost my inspiration. Never fear though, because I am back and plan on seeing this story through. Please enjoy, and as always please review.**

Hanabi and Naruto walked peacefully through the market district of Konoha. Hanabi had been rather quiet as she was lost in her thoughts. She was still stumped by how Naruto managed to walk with his head held so high with almost every villager they passed shooting deadly glares his way. Always being held with such high regard in the village, she had never seen this side of people before. That was partly due to her always being so busy training with her father. She also was still a bit irritated on the effect he had on her emotions. She could feel that they were going to be close in the future and worried how that would make her sister feel. She knew that Hinata really liked Naruto. She did not know that he knew about her feelings though. This too puzzled her greatly. Everything she had ever heard about Naruto was about how loud and unintelligent he was. But, that was not what she has seen from him. So far she saw that he was actually quite smart but only hid it behind his ignorant nature. She assumed so it was to get some acknowledgment since he never had any friends or family. She then remembered his early statement about going "Sakura" on him. This too puzzled her, as she did not know who Sakura was. Tired of wondering all this to herself she decided to just ask him.

"Naruto, if you have always known about my sisters feelings for you, why did you not ask her to go out with you?"

"Well, I think part of it was because I had my eyes on a different girl. I also never really saw Hinata that way. Don't get me wrong, Hinata is great, but I think we would just be better friends. I never really wanted someone so nice to be burdened with an outcast like me," Naruto answered coming out of his own thoughts.

"I see. So, who is the other girl?"

"Her name is Sakura Haruno, she was a girl in my class. I liked her because she was really popular and figured if I dated her, then everyone else would like me as well. What I figured out though was she only had eyes for Sasuke Uchiha, just like every other girl, and was very cold and abusive to me. Every time I asked her on a date she belittled me and hit me on the head. And for a girl, she could really pack a punch."

Hanabi took in every word and thought about her answer. She then realized that her being cold to him and hitting him probably hurt him more than he let on. She realized that she had over reacted, and to a suffix that he seemed to genuinely mean.

"I am sorry for acting like her earlier. It's just that the only person who calls me that is my sister. She says that my mother did as well, but she died when I was young so I don't really remember her."

"It's okay Hanabi, you did not know. I am sorry to hear about your mother though, I can relate and know exactly how it feels."

They locked eyes in understanding. As they turned away from each other the noticed an ANBU appear before them.

"Namikaze-Sama, we have been instructed to show you to your new home. We have already taken the liberty to move your belongings from your apartment to your estate. Now, if you will please follow us."

Naruto nodded. He noticed that Hanabi and the branch member continued on letting him see his family home alone. With this he hesitated, since he met Hanabi he had not felt alone and rather liked her presence.

"Hanabi…uh, will you come with me." Naruto asked slightly embarrassed.

"If that is what you wish, I will be glad to." Hanabi answered barely containing her smile.

The walk to the Namikaze estate was fairly quiet. Hanabi used this time to contemplate her thoughts and feelings. She had never in her whole life felt this at ease. I was nice not to have to act like royalty that her father expected her to be. It also seemed that Hinata finally showing her true potential has sparked a change in him as well. It was small and hard to find, but it was there. At first she was extremely upset about losing to her sister, but now she doesn't mind. It felt as though a great had been lifted from her shoulders. Yet now she did not know what the future had in store for her. She knew she wanted to be a shinobi, but was afraid that her father would not allow it with her status in the family. With all of her thoughts running rapid in her head she did not notice Naruto stop in front of her and she walked into him. After the contact and she looked at him and noticed how stiff he was and seemed to be sweating. She felt selfish; here she was throwing her own private pity party when he was probably going through the toughest time of his life. This too confused her. She had grown the reputation of being cold and uncaring. Now it seems that one boy is changing all that and she did not know if she was ready. Still she decided to help Naruto in his time of need.

"Naruto, are you okay?" She kindly asked.

Naruto looked at her and then noticed that the other two had stopped and were looking at him as well. He only smiled and continued walking not being able to trust his voice.

Hanabi sighed; it seemed he had a lot of problems opening up.

The group stood before a large gate that enclosed a large group of homes. In the middle was a rather large but traditional looking house. Naruto stood in awe at what was before him. He finally had something that was not shaggy and rundown. He finally felt he had somewhere he belonged. There was an ANBU waiting at the gate with his belongings in a storage scroll. He also held in his hands the scrolls that the Hokage had shown him earlier. The masked ninja handed Naruto his belongings and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Namikaze-sama, the gate can only be opened by your blood." The ANBU said interrupting Naruto's thoughts.

Naruto then noticed the blood seal on the gate. Not wanting to wait any longer he bit his thumb and spread the blood over the seal. The seal started to glow a bright blue and then dissipated. Naruto pushed the gate open. He slowly walked through. He was finally home.

Danzo sat in his secret chamber. He was normally a patient man but when he found out that the demon brat was the son of the Fourth he was ecstatic. He could finally find out what made the Fourth so powerful. Once he did nothing could stop him from taking over the Leaf and bringing them back to their former glory. It was only a matter of time.

Naruto stood in the door way to his new home. In front of him was a wonderfully comfortable looking couch with a table in front of it. Once he reached the table he set down the scrolls that the Hokage had given him earlier. He continued farther in the room. Looking around he saw shelves on every wall full of scrolls. He saw a hallway that went to an enormous kitchen. Deciding to explore that later he noticed the stairs to his right. The stairs led him to another hall way, all the way at the end he could see what he assumed to be the master bedroom. As he approached the door he saw a rather large bed. On the bed he saw his father's infamous white coat. On top of it was an envelope with his name on it. He stopped and stared and his father's elegant hand writing. He wanted to open it but was afraid to. He reached out with a shaky hand but stopped mere inches away. Hanabi put her hand on his should to let him know he was not alone. He turned and looked at her with thankful eyes. He had almost forgotten that she was there. His courage renewed he grabbed the envelope and opened it. As he unfolded the letter inside he again saw his father's hand writing. Without a pause he began to read.

_Naruto,_

_Son, I am sorry to say that if you are reading this then your mother and I have passed on. We never intended to leave you alone, but with the Kyuubi attacking cannot say I am going to be able to confront it and make it out alive. Since you are reading this I assume that you are in our estate. I want you to know that I had really hoped to be the one to show you what it means to be a great shinobi and an even greater man. Everything in this estate is now yours for you to use. I have left many scrolls to help guide you along the way. Also know that all of my jutsu I created are in a hidden scroll in the library. It is located underneath the estate. Please know that some of them will be very hard for you to master alone. I have informed Jiraiya and Kakashi to help you in my stead. Now enough with the business end. Your mother and I love you very much and are very proud of you. I am sure you know of the burden I left on you by now. I really do apologize but it was the only choice I had in such a short amount of time. I am also sorry to say that your mother passed giving birth to you. We were both very excited to be parents and love you very much. I know this seems rushed and confusing but I don't have any more time. I know you will make us proud._

_Love, _

_Dad._

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and folded the letter back up. He looked around and saw a picture of his parents. On the right was his dad with the same grin he had. On the left was a very beautiful and very pregnant red head. He had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. He only wished that he got to meet her.

"Naruto, maybe your dad has something to help you with your chakra control in the library." Hanabi said. She had read the letter over his shoulder.

"That's a great idea Hyuuga-Sama." The ANBU said.

"I guess it can't hurt." Naruto said.

Shortly after they made it to the library they split up. Hanabi searched for anything she could find chakra related. She found a few basic chakra control scrolls and one very large elemental chakra scroll. She did not know much about elemental chakra, but figured that Naruto and she could find someone to help them. Naruto looked around for the hidden chamber where his father secret scrolls were hidden. The ANBU was patiently waiting for them to finish their business along with the branch member. Naruto continued to look around for anything that looked slightly out of the ordinary. He knew since his was father was the one who hid it that it would be hard to find. Naruto barely noticed a concealed seal in the paint of the far back wall. Not having any other ideas he bit his thumb and spread the blood over the center of the scroll. The seal started to glow a brilliant gold color. The wall slid back into itself before sliding open to the right. Inside were several sealing scrolls. What caught Naruto's eye was the strange looking kunai that lined every inch of the walls. There had to be hundreds of them. Before Naruto could investigate any further he heard loud bang and a gasp come from behind him. His sense of danger went crazy as he turned around to see what the commotion was. He was met with a bloody kunai in his face and a dead Hyuga branch member on the floor by his feet. He could almost see the evil smirk behind the ANBU's mask.

"If you want to keep your life Namikaze, I suggest that you step aside and let me take what I came here to get. My master still has plans for you."

Naruto glared at the traitor with ice blue eyes. It wasn't that he had been betrayed that had his blood boiling, it was the fact that an innocent person had been killed for no reason. He saw Hanabi sneaking up behind the ANBU out of his peripheral vision. He took care not to avert his eyes her way so he would not give her position away. He figured this guy was at least Jonin level and had not forgotten about her, but he was hoping he would not expect a child to attack. Hanabi locked on to her target, she fought her nerves. She really did not want to kill again but she knew her enemy would not hesitate to kill her. She took a deep breath and launched herself with surprising speed and precision. Just as her hand was about to strike the ANBU in the back of the head he gracefully dodged the attack without even turning around. In a blur he was behind her with his kunai to her throat.

"I would tell you that I will spare her if you let me pass, but I was given strict orders to make sure there were not any witnesses."

Naruto tried to control his rage. Clenching his fist till his nails drew blood. He did not know what to do. He knew that if he attacked he would kill her. He was not even sure he could do much considering he was still uncoordinated. Just as he was about to try and think of a plan Hanabi sent her elbow hard into the enemy's ribs, making him release her. Naruto instantly formed his not yet famous seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" He yelled

He was disappointed as two sickly clones appeared from the smoke. His chakra was still messed up. Through his surprise he barely managed to avoid the incoming kunai that made its way towards his heart. Hanabi quickly lunged towards her downed opponent hoping to strike his heart and end this now. Alas her effort was thwarted with a kicked to her stomach. She could feel the air leaving her as she tried to keep from doubling over. With all of the ANBU's attention on Hanabi Naruto picked up the kunai that had missed him and ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. Leaping in the air he lunged the deadly weapon wildly towards his targets throat. Not having enough time to react, the ANBU could only widen his eyes before cold steel met the warm satisfaction in its hunt for blood. After confirming the threat was dead Naruto hurried over to Hanabi's side. She managed to get up with the help of Naruto.

Just then the Hokage and a purple haired female walked into the library. Noticing the dead body the both hurried to the two young ones supporting each other up.

"It seems that your fears have been realized old man. Danzo is after the Haraishin." The mystery woman said to her elder.

"So it seems. We shall discuss this later, for now we should escort these two out of here."

Once the four were safe in the Hokage's office, the younger two seemed to relax. It truly had been a hard two days for the pair, and the growing bond and respect between the two was more evident. The old village leader smiled at what these two would become in the near future.

"I must say that you two never cease to amaze me. Not only have you now beaten a chunin, but now one the Elite ANBU of this village. You have no need to explain yourselves as I saw everything transpire through my crystal ball."

"I did not want to kill him Ji-Ji, but I didn't have any other option." Naruto said in a shaky voice.

"You did what you had to Naruto. Completing your first kill is always hard and probably will stay with you the rest of your life, but you must understand it was him or you. Also, considering he was a traitor to the leaf you have done this village a favor. Taking life is part of becoming shinobi, I am not saying you have to like it, and hope that you never do, but it comes with the job."

Naruto nodded not trusting his voice. He still had the blood on his hands and face and it was making him feel sick.

"I would like you two to meet Anko Mitarashi. She will be training you over the next three months. I normally don't like to play favorites, but I have grown fond of you two and am excited to see what is in store for your future. She will also escort you today as you finish running your errands. Now on that note I will let you get acquainted, since I have to inform Hiashi that one of his members has been murdered." The Third said and then exited the room.

"Well brats, as you heard my name is Anko. Today I may seem nice, but tomorrow is when the fun begins. Just because you are small and young, does not mean that I will take it easy on you. You will probably want to quit with in the first week, but I promise you that if you stick with it and give me all your effort and time that you will become truly strong. So, what are your names?"

Both Naruto and Hanabi looked worried from the crazy look that Anko had in her eyes. They could tell that she was being honest with them and were glad to know what to expect.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage. I promise that I will surpass him in every way and become an even greater Hokage that he was." Naruto said with his blue eyes burning of determination.

"I am Hanabi Hyuga, and I plan to be the best konoichi this village has ever seen." Hanabi said with equal determination and pride.

Anko smiled at the pair. She could already see that they were going to help each other get better over the years. Konoha had no idea what was in store for them."

"Well now that that's done lets go get blondie some new clothes shall we."

They stood outside one of the biggest clothing stores Naruto had ever seen. The two ladies went to walk in when they realized that Naruto was not following. Both of them turned around and saw that he was hesitant and nervous. They turned and looked at the shopkeeper who was sending him the most hateful glare they had ever seen on a civilian. Anko glared right back. She too knew that look. She grew up with the same looks cast her way, all because of her teacher.

"You go cheer up blondie, I will go deal with our new friend." Anko told Hanabi as she walked into the store.

"Come on Naruto, they can't do anything to you. Besides if they do, it seems like Anko will kill them. If they don't then I will, so let's get this over with."

Naruto nodded and followed her in. They had to keep from laughing when they saw that the shopkeeper had peed his pants when Anko licked the kunai she had held to his face.

"Go ahead and find what you like Namikaze-san, he won't bug you." Anko said with a deathly sweet smile.

Everyone in the shop stopped in shock when they heard what Anko had called the boy. There was no way that he was HIS son they all seemed to be thinking. Naruto ignored the stares and quickly looked for something the he could be light and comfortable in. He knew he could now wear orange anymore because it just screamed kill me. He came across a loose fitting black shirt that seemed to only cover one shoulder, leaving half of his chest exposed. He grabbed that and a pair of black standard ninja pants. He went into the nearest changing room. Hanabi had been keeping her eye on him to make sure he did not choose anything to ridiculous. When he came out she could not believe her eyes. He looked like a completely different person. Now more than ever she could see the resemblance between him and his father. The way that his chest was exposed made her blush for reasons she did not know. Granted that there were still bandages from the night she met him but it was still a captivating sight.

"Well from the way that Miss Hyuga is blushing I would have to say that is a good choice. So grab a few more pairs and let's get out of here." Anko said with a cheesy grin.

After Hanabi paid the shopkeeper, who gave them a discount, they went to find somewhere to eat.

"You two go ahead, I have something I want to go do." Hanabi said and then disappeared into the crowded streets.

Naruto and Anko ended up eating at a dango shop that Anko seemed to love. During the meal they argued over what was better, ramen or dango. It was not long until Hanabi returned. She approached their table holding a package. She sat down next to Naruto and Anko ordered for her. She then handed Naruto the package she was carrying.

"What is this for?" Naruto asked as he took the gift.

"Well if it was not for you that ANBU would have killed me, and I figured you would like this. Now you're making me get all sentimental so just open it."

Naruto did as he was told and started to rip the packaging off. One he opened it all the way he stopped and stared with surprise. He was completely taken aback.

"Good to see you like it." Hanabi said with a grin.

Inside was a smaller replica of the coat his father wore.

"Well, try it on." Anko said.

Naruto stood up and slid the coat on. Everyone in the restaurant stopped and stared. Anko smiled and how much he looked like Minato. The future seemed bright indeed.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. I truly promise that I will update A LOT more often. Any way please review or leave any comments you feel necessary. Thank you to everyone.**

**KIT**


End file.
